Sooner Than You Think
by XxLilyPopxX
Summary: Loki/OC-Was just a one-shot but I decided to continue it and see where it goes! Thank you for all the support and love. Be aware of the warning and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello everyone! Most of you are probably wanting to know what happened to Hurricane. Well, life happened. I started college and I work now. I have barely enough time to sleep nowadays. I really do apologize, though. I have re-read Hurricane and made notes on where improvement is needed. Once I run all of this by a close friend, I will be posting new chapters! YAY! **

**This is a smutty one-shot that I could not get out of my head! The idea came to me at work when I was in the freezer. I know, I know shame on me for having naughty thoughts at work! Ehehehe! Anyways, please enjoy! **

**Warning- This one-shot is nothing but Jotun- Loki smutty goodness! **

"LAYNE! Go back to the freezer and get those french fries!" My whiny manager shouted. I have only been here three days and I'm already getting yelled at. Getting a job wasn't my idea really. I just wanted to go to college and get my degree. My family, especially my father, had another idea. I don't mind working and supporting myself but it is stressful keeping up with school and work. There is no time for myself anymore. "LAYNE! NOW!" My manager shouted once more, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted back. Bitch, I thought as I passed the office where she was currently sitting on her iPad doing nothing to help. I growled to myself as I made my way back to the freezers. Hot tears of frustration stung my cheeks as they left my eyes. I felt so alone and out-of-place here. The other employees never talked or even paid attention to me. They would always stay in their little groups. I've tried to make conversation, but eventually they would just migrate away from me. The stainless steel doors of the freezer stared at me tauntingly. The temperature gauge on the wall was broken but I knew that it was cold as hell. I yanked the heavy steel door open and walked into the dimly lit chamber. Boxes and containers of ice cream lined the steel walls. I jumped as the heavy door slammed shut behind me. "Layne this. Layne that. Layne, why can't you be more like your brothers. You're not trying hard enough, Layne!" I growled as more tears spilled from my eyes. I have tried so damn hard since high school to get their approval! I've worked my ass off in the many clubs that I was in and I made myself sick by worrying over my grades! All to make them proud and all they can do is point out my flaws! I tried to kick a box of fries in frustration, but I soon found myself on the freezing steel floor. I must have lost footing on the slick floor. Sobs erupted from my chest as I let my tears run freely.

My body shook with shivers from the cold and I could see my breath. All I wanted was to go home, burrow under my covers and watch "Thor" or the "Avengers". Maybe even catch up on some fan fiction updates. The lights then flickered off. My heart dropped into my stomach. I couldn't see a thing and the air was frigid. I rolled onto my hands and knees and felt around for the wall. "What the hell?" My hands landed on something smooth and rounded. The smell of leather permeated the frigid air around me. "Oh god!" I shouted as slender hands grabbed me under my arms and hauled me to my feet. A cool hand covered my mouth as a scream bubbled up my throat.

"You best keep quiet. I will not hurt you." A cold voice sounded in my hair above my ear. I stiffened instantly at the familiarity of the deep, melodious voice. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing and tremors rocked my body.

"Okay." I whispered into his cold hand. The hand pulled away from my mouth but not before slender fingers caressed my lips softly. "Who are you?" I asked, my teeth started to chatter. His body quaked with silent laughter.

"You know who I am." He whispered caressing my neck with those long fingers. Chill bumps erupted across every inch of my skin. "Say my name, little one." He demanded softly.

"Lo..Loki" I whispered through chattering teeth. I felt him smile against my hair.

"Good girl." His hands rubbed up and down my bare arms. I turned in his arms to face him.

"You're not real. How can this be ha..hap..happening?" I asked. "Oh I get it. When I fell, I knocked myself out." I laughed through my shivers. Loki is a fictional character brought to life by a gorgeous British actor. He is a myth.

"This is very real. I can assure you." Loki laughed, his slender fingers playing with the hem of my work shirt. Feeling flustered and scared, I pushed away from his hold. Bad idea. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a damn thing. I could feel his presence though. It dominated the small space.

"Will you cut on the lights or fix them, please?" I asked, my voice shaking. Stay calm, Layne. Just stay calm.

"If I do, will you scream?"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to." I said honestly. He made a little "hmph" noise in the back of his throat.

"Very well." Without warning the lights came on, leaving me temporarily blind. I groaned softly and blinked at the harsh light. The man in front of me was not what I was expecting. Loki was unnaturally tall, taller than Tom. He was at least 6'5. His hair was jet black and fell to his shoulders, slicked back from his angular face. His face was sharper than Tom's, as well.

"You really are a frost giant?" I breathed in, shock clear on my face. He just stared at me intently with crimson orbs. Loki's skin was a deep blue and he had subtle markings in some areas. He was utterly beautiful. Granted, I was a huge fan of Tom's portrayal but this Loki is real. He is here now, standing in front of me. The temperature in the freezer seemed to grow warmer. I was no longer shivering, but it was still cool. "Are you doing this?"

"Yes. You were cold. Were you not?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I nodded meekly at his tone. "Well shouldn't you thank me?" He growled.

"Thank you." The words left my mouth in a rush as his skin changed from dark blue to a peachy-pale complexion. Crimson eyes changed to a bright emerald-green. Good lord, he's gorgeous. I stepped back so that I was against the door. Slowly, I wrapped my hand around the handle.

"Do not bother. I'm not finished with you." My eyes widened at his words and I yanked on the handle. The door didn't budge. Crying out in frustration, I pounded my hands against the door.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked quietly, refusing to look at him. I watched his booted feet come closer, until they were merely inches from my own. The scent of leather and musk filled my senses, making heat pool low in my belly. A cool finger reached under my chin and raised my gaze to meet his own.

"I have been watching you for some time now." I felt my eyes widen at his confession. "How you cry yourself to sleep some nights. How you smile when you see that actor depict me. How you lie and say that you are okay, when you clearly are not." My breaths came in small pants. He stared into my eyes, holding my gaze. "How you pleasure yourself to the thoughts of me." My groin tightened painfully at his sensual gaze. Blood flooded my neck and cheeks in embarrassment. "I know every fantasy and thought you have ever had about me." He whispered into my ear, cool lips lightly brushing my lobe. My whole body trembled with desire. I couldn't deny it.

Loki pulled back and traced my trembling lips with his own. My hand shot up and buried itself into his soft locks as our lips met. His tongue plundered my mouth as his hands cupped my backside. I moaned into his mouth as his strong hands kneaded my flesh. His impressive length pressed into my abdomen, suggestively. Desire flowed through my veins, fueling my yearning for his touch.

"Please.." I whispered as the God's lips trailed down my jaw to my neck. He licked and sucked at my pulse point, making me moan softly. His mouth felt so good on my skin. My knees grew weak and my core ached to be filled. Loki smirked against the flesh of my neck. Much to my displeasure, he took a step back from me.

"Strip." He commanded. I shakily pulled my work shirt from my black work pants and over my head. My breasts heaved with my deep breaths. The paleness of my skin stood out starkly from my black bra. "Continue." Loki circled me like a predator watching its prey. With trembling hands, I managed to unbutton my pants and slide them over my shapely hips and down my legs. Loki's hand caressed my lower back as I bent over. I quickly stepped out of my no-slip shoes. I was clad in my black bra and dark blue panties. "Remove your hair from its bind." Obeying his command, I pulled the hair tie from my messy bun at the top of my head. Long, red tresses tumbled down my back and over my breasts.

"Loki.." I whispered as my panties grew wetter under his seductive gaze. He said nothing as he walked behind me and pulled me against his body. I whimpered as his hand made its way from my hip to cup my sex. He kicked my feet apart gently to allow more access to my center. Loki growled as his fingers rubbed over the wet spot on my panties. Pleasure shot through my body in small waves at the intimate touch.

"I know what you want, my dear." His voice husky and breathy as he ripped my panties from my body. My hips jerked with the force of it. A chill swept through my body as I watched his hand turn blue. The markings appeared once again. Without warning, his fingers slipped in between my wet folds. My body slumped back against his as a small moan of appreciation slipped from my lips. His long and cold digits explored my sex with ease. Soft mewls and whimpers were torn from my lips as he inserted one long finger into my wet heat. His finger moved forcefully inside me as his thumb circled my swollen nub. I clutched at his arm and panted as the pleasure intensified. The sensation was odd though, his ice-cold skin against my over-heated flesh.

"Please, Loki.." I whimpered as he removed his hand. I growled in frustration at being left on the edge. An obscene suckling noise came from behind me, followed by a soft groan of appreciation

"You taste lovely, Layne." Loki breathed into my ear. "I will taste you but I have not the patience to do so now." A whimper tore from my chest when Loki's clothes disappeared, leaving him cold and bare against my back. I could feel the indentations of his skin on mine. "So warm," he murmured as his hands roamed my now bare body. When did my bra disappear? I turned in his arms and nipped at his jaw, playfully. His crimson orbs ignited with desire and lust. With an animalistic growl, Loki pushed me up against the nearest wall and hoisted me up with my legs wrapped around his slender waist. I squealed when my back hit the freezing, steel wall. If felt strangely erotic to be surrounded by the cold.

"Yes.." I whispered as I felt the cool head of his erection pressed against my throbbing sex. My mouth opened in a wordless moan as I sunk down on his hardness. Pain shot through my belly to my legs. "Too... much!" I gripped his shoulders.

"You can take it." He grunted. I could feel every ridge of his cold erection pressed snugly inside me. "So tight." Loki moaned and started to move gently. The pain gave way to discomfort and soon both disappeared.

"God..." I whined as he sped up his thrusts. My hands were tangled in his hair as he nipped and sucked at my breasts. I tugged his head away from my chest and crashed my lips to his. His tongue immediately invaded my mouth. "Harder!" I moaned into his cool mouth. Loki groaned as he pulled himself out till only his head remained inside me before slamming back in to the hilt. His pace was now hard and fast. Animalistic grunts and growls erupted from Loki's throat as I moaned in delight. The stark contrast of our temperatures made everything so sensitive.

"Say my name!" He grunted as our bodies collided. Pleasure shot through my body. Heat gushed outward from my groin. "SAY MY NAME!" He bit down on the space between my shoulder and neck and groaned.

"LOKI!" I moaned as my walls clenched around his cold shaft. Loki emptied his cold seed with a groan, coating my quivering inner walls. My head rolled back and rested on the wall behind me. I couldn't find my voice to speak. A whimpering noise came from my throat as Loki lowered us to the ground with him still rooted inside me. I clutched at his body, trying to cool my surprisingly sweaty body. "Wow." I managed to croak out. Loki chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I believe you took the word right out of my mouth." He replied with a cheeky grin. Loki then pulled out and helped me dress. An ache blossomed behind my bellybutton but I didn't mind. It was a reminder of the pleasure that we had shared. Once we were both fully dressed, I shuffled my feet awkwardly. I didn't want him to leave.

"Will I ever see you again?" My voice sounded small and unsure. Loki sighed and stepped forward. He wrapped his long arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Sooner than you think, little mortal." He placed a thorough kiss on my lips and then disappeared.

The rest of my night went by slowly. I finished up my shift and headed home. Thoughts of Loki filled my mind. I pulled into my drive at exactly midnight. Sighing, I got my backpack and cell and headed inside. My house was quiet and lonely. Thor, my dog, was ecstatic to see me home. I giggled at the thought of explaining to Loki why my dog was named Thor. Long story short, my nephew named him and it just stuck.

"Hey boy, I missed you too." I chuckled as he licked my hand. I threw my heavy backpack to the floor once I entered my room. Shutting the door, I looked up to see a long body stretched out on my small twin bed. Gasping, I flicked the light switch to see Loki lounging on my bed. He lifted my pillow to his nose and inhaled.

"I told you that you would see me sooner than you think." He winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue this little one-shot. I have gotten a lot of support and a lot of you guys want to know what happens next. I am all too happy to oblige! I do not have a set and stone plot-line for this little tale but I'll wing it and see where it goes. One thing is for sure, there is going to be LOTS of smut! Enjoy my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my O.C! **

**Chapter 2**

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" I whisper-screeched. Loki just chuckled and stood up to trifle through my drawers. He opened up my bra drawer and examined a lacy white one.

"I do not see the purpose of these contraptions." He mused twisting the straps around his slender digits. "They are so confining." He pointedly stared at my breasts while toying with the clasps.

"Give that here before you tear it in half!" I jerked it from Loki's hands and shoved it back into its drawer. I jogged over to my door and locked it before anyone had a chance to come in. That would not deter my parents or my brother but at least it would give me a little time. "Now I ask again, what the hell are you doing in my fucking bedroom?" I hung my backpack on my closet doorknob. "Well?" I questioned, hands on my shapely hips.

Loki chuckled and plopped himself onto my bed. "I am rather bored and since you entertained me earlier, I thought that we could entertain ourselves once more." His voice was as smooth as chocolate. In my mind I wanted to throw myself at him and feel his hard body against mine once more but sadly that would not work.

I pulled my hair loose from its bun and ran my fingers through the long tresses. It was a stressful gesture that I happened to be doing a lot lately. "Loki, do you not realize that my parents are asleep on the other side of the house and my brother is asleep across the hall." A low growling sound came from my feet. Thor stared at Loki, his fur standing on end at the nape of his neck. Loki stared at Thor curiously before rising from my bed. The god walked a few steps before crouching down right in front of me, head level with my stomach. Thor snapped at Loki, warning him not to come closer. "Thor, no." I commanded before hoisting my pup up into my arms. Thor instantly calmed and licked my cheek affectionately

"What? Thor?" Loki scoffed returning to his full height. An unforeseen emotion crossed his sharp features. Jealousy. Thor continued to watch Loki carefully. I stroked the fur of his neck in calming motions.

"Yeah. His name is Thor. He's not mean, he is just very err protective at times. I got him around the time the movie "Thor" came out. My nephew loved it and he named him. It just kind of stuck." Blush stained my neck and cheeks as I recalled Chris Hemsworth's shirtless scene. His body was just magnificent. Loki watched me carefully, green orbs narrowed. "Here." I grabbed Loki's hand and brought it to Thor's head. Thor's ears flattened against his skull and he let out a small growl. "It's alright baby", I cooed. "Loki here is not going to hurt me or you." I linked my fingers with Loki's and rested my hand on top of his. Slowly, I guided Loki's hand down Thor's head to his neck and back up again. He growled a bit but it was forced. He was just being stubborn. "See." I murmured as I brought Loki's hand up to my lips and kissed his fingertips. I looked up to see Loki's eyes widen and fill with heat.

"Now." Loki growled and I knew exactly what he meant. I unlocked my door and sat Thor down in the hall. He looked at me warily before trotting off to the kitchen. As soon as I closed and locked the door back, Loki had me pinned up against my door. His soft lips attacked my jaw and neck. Whimpering, I turned my head to give him better access. Pleasure fired through my veins and my core throbbed with heat at the feel of his tongue on the skin of my throat.

"Loki, no." I half-moaned as his teeth nipped at my pulse point. "We..we can't..my parents." I gasped as his hand cupped my sex through my pants.

"Yes, we can and we will." He growled, putting more pressure on my center. Loki then whispered a foreign language in my ear. I shivered at how erotic the words sounded. "There," He whispered in English. His accent seemed almost heavier, more potent. "I have administered an enchantment that will sound proof your chambers. No one will hear us." His teeth tugged on my lower lip as he ground his pelvis into my center.

"Please," I whispered against his lips.

"With pleasure, my little Midgardian." Loki hoisted me up and carried me to my bed. I pulled my shirt and bra off before I could hit the mattress. Loki seemed pleased by my enthusiasm and quickly stripped himself down to a pair silk, skin-tight, knee-length trousers. His erection strained against its confines. I quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothing. "Come." Loki commanded as he pointed for me to sit on the edge of my bed. He then freed himself from the rest of his clothing. His manhood stood at attention. "Why don't we see what good that little mouth of yours can do, hmm." Loki suggested as he ran his pointer finger around my lips.

"I.. I have never done.." My voice trembled. Loki smiled gently, clearly pleased with my lack of experience in the bedroom.

"I will guide you. Perhaps if you do a good enough job, I will return the favor." Loki grabbed my hand in his and placed it upon his erection. I gasped at the feel of him. A small, breathy moan came from his lips as I stroked his manhood. "That's it. Now use your mouth. Start out by licking your way down from the tip." His voice was breathy and labored. Slowly, I flicked my tongue against the tip of his manhood. It felt strange and he tasted salty, almost bitter. "Do not tease me, darling. You will not like the repercussions." he growled from clenched teeth. His jaw was set and his eyes wild with lust.

I gripped the base before engulfing him with my mouth. My jaw hurt from being stretched around Loki's length. I sucked tenderly, not sure of what would come with it. Loki groaned and thrusted his hips forward. His erection hit the back of my throat and I felt myself gag. "Relax and breathe through your nose, darling. You are doing marvelous." Loki's praise spurred me on. I sucked more vigorously and moved my mouth up and down his manhood. "Enough." Loki pulled me back by my hair.

"Ouch." I flexed my jaw, trying to get rid of the blooming ache. Loki stroked my hair back from my face, slowly. He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I think you deserve a reward." He whispered against my lips. Loki pushed me back up onto my bed. My head rested on my pillow and I had to resist the urge to cover myself up. Loki kissed his way down my body, only stopping to nibble and suck at my breasts. My body trembled and a small whimper escaped my lips as Loki's tongue darted into my naval. The first feel of Loki's tongue across my center tore a gasp from my throat and caused my body to convulse. "Mmmhh, You taste even better than I remembered." He whispered against my heat. Loki was all lips, tongue, and some teeth against my center. His hands pinned my hips to the bed to keep me restrained. Loki's name fell from my lips like a prayer. Pleasure exploded through my body in a burning heat.

"I think.. I," I panted to Loki, trying to warn him. Just as I was about to tip over the edge, Loki removed himself from between my thighs. "Talk about tease," I growled. Loki chuckled before covering my mouth with his in a searing kiss. The god then reached down in between our bodies and lined himself up with my entrance. "Please be easy this time." I asked, staring into his green orbs. I still felt sore from our earlier coupling and I knew that this was going to add to the soreness. Loki's eyes softened for just a split second before going back to being filled with heat and desire.

"Of course," He whispered forcefully as he slowly pushed himself into me until our hips met. A slight burning sensation bloomed throughout my abdomen. The pleasure of being full mixed with the pain of being stretched caused my body to arch up into Loki. His lips trailed up and down my neck and jaw as he pulled out and pushed himself back in. Loki's movements were slow and steady. My body relaxed and welcomed his intrusion.

"I'm good." I panted and nipped at his chin. Loki grinned and thrusted into me _hard_. My mouth opened in a wordless moan as he hit the one spot that was deep inside of me. Loki was all hard thrusts and bites. His teeth scored my lips and throat. I wrapped my legs around his slender waist allowing him to go deeper, which tore grunts from both of us. Heat started to build in my groin and I knew I was close. "Loki!" I moaned as I tipped over the edge. My walls clenched around his shaft as Loki continued to find his release.

"Yes!" He hissed as he found his release, coating my inner walls with his seed yet again. Loki collapsed on top of me. It actually felt comforting to feel his weight. I felt safe and protected. Exhaustion quickly overtook both of us.

"_Strangers waitin' up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searchin' in the night. Streetlight people living just to find the motion. Hiding somewhere in the NIGHTTTTT!"_

My alarm blared waking me from my deep sleep.

"What in the Hel is that tortuous noise?" Loki groaned, his face buried into the crook of my neck. I yawned and grabbed my phone, shutting the noise off.

"My alarm. It's six am. I have to get up for school." My whole body _hurt_. "Let me up. I need a shower." I pushed at Loki's shoulder. He growled and tightened his hold on my body. "Loki, please." I panted as I pushed at him again. Loki rose up to his knees with an irritated growl. I untangled our legs and placed my feet on the ground. With a small whimper, I pushed myself to my feet. My joints ached and I felt weak. As I went to take my first step, my knees buckled sending my falling to the floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could hit the hardwood floor of my bedroom. That's when I saw the blood staining my inner thighs. Most of it was dry and flaky but there were a few spots that looked fresh.

"Layne, you are in no condition to be going anywhere. You will stay home today." Loki led me back to bed. A few tears leaked from my eyes as registered the bruising on my hips and thighs. Everything hurt so bad.

"Can you help me to the bathroom? I need a shower." I sniffled and tried to take a step forward. Loki then hoisted me up into his arms bridal style. He walked to my door and was about to open it when I stopped him. "Wait. Take me to the window." Loki did as I asked and I peeked out of my curtains to see an empty driveway. I sighed in relief. "Okay the bathroom is down the hall on your right." Loki merely nodded and opened my door. Thor waited on the other side of the door, wagging his tail with enthusiasm.

"Hey baby," I crooned. Thor took a step back and sniffed the air curiously. He followed right on Loki's heels to the bathroom.

"You have a small tub." Loki scoffed. He sat me on my feet and I hobbled over and turned the taps on. I only turned on the hot and added some mint scented oil to the water.

"Get in first." I gestured to Loki. He seemed irritated that I ordered him but he glanced down my body and got in. I pulled four towels and two wash cloths from the closet and sat them on the toilet. Slowly, I got into the tub and situated myself between Loki's legs, my back resting against his chest. The water burned my skin but it soothed the aches and pains.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked hesitantly. I sighed and watched the water turn pink around my inner thighs.

"Yeah. I should've expected something like this. You are a god after all." That wasn't the truth though. I was scared. The bruises and aches don't bother me as much as the blood that stains my inner thighs.

"You are lying, little Midgardian." Loki said softly.

"The blood scares me. I feel like I've been punched in the gut repeatedly by a pro-boxer. Other than that I am alright." I sighed and lathered up a rag with my body wash.

"I did not mean to harm you. That was truly not my intention." Loki took the rag from my hands and started to scrub softly at the tender and abused flesh of my inner thighs. "I am sorry."

"I asked for it." I winced as he cleaned the rest of the blood from my inner thighs. Loki then cleaned the rest of my skin he could reach.

"I was irresponsible. You do not know how fragile you are compared to me. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't." I snapped. We finished washing up and I found that I could hobble back to my bedroom. The hot water had helped more than I thought it would and I was grateful. I pulled an oversized button up over my head. It was blue and rested at the middle of my thighs. I combed my hair before ripping my soiled sheets off of my bed. Loki helped me put new sheets on my bed before starting to dress in his leathers. "Going to Asgard?" I questioned as I fought off exhaustion.

Loki nodded. "I have some business I need to take care of. I will be back, little Midgardian." He kissed my lips tenderly before vanishing. I lied there wondering what he was doing. Did he have a wife? Another lover? I felt queasy at the thought of Loki having a family. Sighing, I rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
